Naruto: Dragon Sage
by darksider82
Summary: What if their was more to Naruto's ungodly chakra reserves and abysmal control than just Uzumaki heritage and being a jinchuriki? What if he had a long forgoteen legacy from his father. Naruto/Fem Haku
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Dragon Sage

By: Darksider82

Beta: Winged Seer Wolf

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: (For review responses)

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and jutsu"  
_Thoughts__  
_**Bijuu talking **_**  
Bijuu thoughts**_

**Chapter I: Awakening**

"YOU FAIL!" Shouted Iruka through his patented 'Big head jutsu' and Naruto collapsed looking thoroughly dejected and distraught. This was the second time he had tried and failed to do the blasted 'bunshin' and 'henge' jutsu's and yet time and time again he failed to perform them much to the classes' amusement.

"That's it from me now you have the test on Kekkei genkai's next." Naruto groaned and packed up his stuff and headed out the classroom, the moment he was out the door he sprinted for the academy doors and was hurtling along the rooftops and heading for his apartment.

Naruto let himself him and he slung his backpack into the corner of his room and he went into the kitchen where he sat at the table, buried his face into his hands and wept. "Why? Why does this always happen to me? Why do I keep failing at these stupid jutsu's. How can I become hokage if I can't pass the academy? I need to learn this stuff but the academy sensei's purposefully neglect my training."

However deep inside him a primal entity began to stir, the entity sat in the darkness and looked at the sewer it was stuck in and opened a yellow slitted eye. Slowly Progenitus the dragon primarch, boss of the dragon contract and Naruto's bonded spirit guide and partner stirred. It had been eons since he had found a Namikaze worthy of being the true dragon sage and not a sage of one of thirteen dragon clans.

"_Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, I shall guide and train you." _He said in a deep booming growl that ricocheted around the boy's mind shaking him free of his weeping.

"_Whose their?" _He called in his mind and out loud. All he heard inside of his mind was a deep growling laughter and an eerie silence in his apartment.

"_Go and see the old man in the tower and tell him 'I hear voices in my head and they talk to me.'_" The voice instructed and Naruto grinned weakly and placed his 'No-one can get me down' Megawatt grin mask in place and he jumped out of his window and scuttled along the rooftops to the hokage tower.

The sandaime hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen the 'Professor', 'God of Shinobi' and 'Teacher of the Legendary Sannin' sat behind his desk glowering at the paperwork and occasionally at the three other Hokage in their portraits above him.

'_Damn you lazy fuckers and curse Minato Namikaze for dying on me before telling me the secret of defeating the paper work.' _He thought dryly as he stamped 'DENIED' across some bill or another the civilian council tried to push through.

'_Nidaime-sensei, what were you on when you issued this bill? It certainly looks good on paper but in action it is a waste of time, resources and energy.' _He thought as he scribbled 'APPROVED' on a medical bill and a jutsu project.

Suddenly the door burst open and Naruto stuck his head in. "JIJI! I need to talk to you about something." He shouted excitedly causing the old man to sigh and place the document he was reading over down and lit his pipe. '_This should be interesting'_ He thought to himself as he gestured for the young boy who he thought had been through so much it was unreal and he thought of as his grandson to take a seat. He was not prepared for what he heard.

"Something in my head told me to tell you 'I hear voices in my head and they talk to me.' What does that mean jiji?" Asked Naruto for once not acting like an overactive ball of sunshine and acted more like a young Namikaze Minato who gave him a letter and instructions should his Kekkei Genkai resurfaced.

The hokage nodded "Naruto-kun, your father had the same Kekkei Genkai as you and he called it the Dragon Line. He didn't tell me what this line contained and what it could do but he left instructions and a letter. He also left me further instructions to not give you the letter until you were either chunin or eighteen years old. The reason for that was because he made many enemies and these enemies wouldn't hesitate in trying to eliminate you because of your heritage."

Naruto nodded and looked at the ground he was so close to learning about his father. "What about my kaa-san?" He asked thickly his eyes glassing over.

The old man sighed and pulled out a letter "This is one of two letters from your kaa-san. This one will tell you about hers and your heritage. The other you will get when you make genin, she also made some powerful enemies but not so dangerous with that the old man passed Naruto the two letters.

Naruto opened the first one from his father.

_Ohayo sochi,_

_Listen I don't have enough time to say hi and introduce myself. I'm really sorry a thousand times as a massive nine tailed fox is heading our way. If you're reading this than a thousand more regrets that I can't help you with our Kekkei Genkai._

_Now about it, it's our draconian heritage. What that basically entails is a much more durable body meaning it takes bigger jutsu to injure and kill us. It grants us resistance from disease with an increased healing factor and a massive chakra reserve._

_That is all the immediate effects, the secondary effects are a growth in height meaning all of our family regardless of what they have to eat will reach around 2 metres in height or 6foot. It will grant us an immediate skill or skills specialisation for me it was Fuuinjutsu and ninjutsu._

_Expect an unparallel control over a particular element or elements when you summon your dragon guide and dragons from the dragon contract when it arrives. Don't ask me how but it knows that the family lives on. Oh and by the way the growth is a painful experience._

_Lots of love sochi, don't let those bastards of villagers get you down besides what do they know about Fuuinjutsu? Please don't hate me for what I'm about to do as its already hard enough because I wouldn't want anyone to do anything I wouldn't._

_Tou-san._

_Fox prepare for an ass whipping._

Naruto had to bite back a tearful grin. His father cared about him and it appeared he was a selfless man. Eager to find out about his mother he ripped open the letter.

_My little sochi_

_I'm sorry that you're reading this because myself and your father have died sealing the nine tailed fox inside you._

_Anyhow as you have Uzumaki heritage I'll tell you about what you are about to inherit. We are known for our longevity we can live to around our hundreds and still look young._

_We also have pure chakra manipulation meaning we can create proper formed weapons out of our chakra such as chains and swords. We are also blessed with disease resistance, healing and minor regeneration though I do really recommend that you do not experiment with this._

_Good luck sochi I wish we are both with you._

_Love Kaa-san._

Naruto sniffled and tucked the letters inside his tracksuit just as his body contracted and he collapsed to the floor. "Don't worry, just the changes kicking in." He grunted as he slowly made his way to his feet.

Naruto staggered through the door just as his leg muscles convulsed and he fell down the entire six hundred and sixty six stairs to the floor where everyone outside heard a multitude of cracks, snaps and crunches.

Naruto grunted as he felt the bones in the left hand side of his body break and slowly also through his chakra felt them physically reform and mend soon enough it happened again on the other side.

Naruto staggered out into the open only to be grabbed by the ANBU and whisked away to his apartment via a mass shunshin. "So none of those jerks try to kill you...Besides you look like a monster." The Bear masked ANBU commented with a grin.

Naruto looked in the pristine mirror in the hallway from the kitchen and he his jaw hit the floor. His entire body looked like it was from Frankenstein minus the bad stitching and scar tissue. His arms were at odd lengths and there were oddly protruding bones emerging from various parts of his body. Suddenly the muscles in his throat seized up as did the muscles in his chest.

Naruto blacked out, crumpled and landed spread eagled on the wooden floor from the pain. Had he managed to remain awake he would have found his spine disconnecting and stretched itself out making it long and slowly reconnecting it. Followed by the destruction and relocation of his internal organs and ribcage as they moved and moulded together again like a grotesque version of tetris.

Then the boys legs broke, extended and reattached themselves. The clothes that smothered the young draconian were now in tatters. The last but not least thing to change was the boys facial structure. All of the baby fat that gathered around his face making the whiskers look like birth marks slowly receded revealing a strong facial structure and a slender jaw line. It wouldn't take a genius to recognise Naruto's heritage but hey they were in a village that most people couldn't tell a sealing scroll to its contents.

Finally Naruto's skin colour finally tanned a bit and if you looked closely on his arms you could make out fine lines making a scale like pattern on the skin. This meant with the right amount of chakra the soft fleshy human skin could immediately erupt into scales making a walking armour that was tougher and more resistant to any jutsu than the best ANBU issued armour.

It wasn't until two days later as the changes took all night and the majority of the next day which was finished off by Naruto sleeping in his hallway did Umino Iruka come looking. Iruka was possibly the only chunin at the academy that gave a damn about Naruto and helped the boy read, write and all of the essentials of education to turn him into something of a passable ninja.

"Naruto, you all right?" Iruka asked frantically as he practically ripped the door off its hinges and saw the unconscious blond on the hallway floor. _'What has happened Naruto? You must have grown at least half a foot to ten inches. You were definitely a small kid but now you must be one of the tallest in the class. Just who ARE...'_

Then Iruka looked out the kitchen window at the hokage mountain his eyes fixed specifically on the Yondaime. _'Now, if we gave that head messy blonde hair and Naruto's skin colour and blue eyes...KAMI! NARUTO's FATHER IS THE YONDAIME! Okay calm down Iruka, calm down just inform the hokage and see what he says. Mention the changes in Naruto.'_

Iruka looked around at the faint groaning and saw Naruto slowly get up. "Hey Iruka-sensei...IRUKA-SENSEI! I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY ABOUT SKIPPING CLASSES JUST MY KEKKEI GENKAI AWOKE AND THE TRANSFORMATION WAS REALLY PAINFUL! SO MUCH I BLACKED OUT..." Then Naruto realised he was standing just his underwear which was too tight and the remains of his jumpsuit.

"NOOOOOO! MY CLOTHES! THAT WAS THE ONLY THING THAT I COULD WEAR WITHOUT BEING RIPPED OFF! MY LETTERS!" Naruto screamed out tears streaming down his face as he rummaged through the scraps of his clothing until he found the letters that his parents had written before going to fight the Kyuubi.

'_Yes, I have you. I thought I had lost you.' _Naruto thought as he held the letters close to him.

Iruka stared at the conundrum that was his favorite student and also his surrogate little brother. The boy in the academy seemed to be a complete knucklehead, unable to study, constantly pranking people but now in his apartment he seemed vulnerable and confused. "Naruto-kun, I need to go and see the hokage about your absence and your physical changes and then I'll bring you some of my old clothes. They should fit you." Naruto nodded in thanks and hugged the man.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei...It means a lot." He murmured softly and Iruka vanished in a puff of smoke.

Iruka left and a small smile left Naruto's lips "Time for training, let's see what Kaa-chan's heritage can allow me to do." He murmured to himself subconsciously licking his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Dragon Sage

By: Darksider82

Beta: Winged Seer Wolf

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: (For review responses)

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and jutsu"  
_Thoughts__  
_**Bijuu talking **_**  
Bijuu thoughts**_

**Chapter II: Shifts in attitude**

Naruto walked down the street with Iruka and heading towards the clothing store. Naruto for once was greatful for the transformation as none of the villagers recognised him.

Iruka practically shoved him inside the clothing store and handed him several pairs of full length shinobi pants all of them in dark blues next to black and several shirts.

Naruto donned on a pair and placed on some metal plated gloves. "All of this is curtsey of the Hokage and myself...Rather the new kunai, shuriken, ninja cord and tanto are and the clothes are of the hokage." Explained Iruka and he tossed the boy a belt of his kunai which he looped into an X shape across his body.

Naruto blushed at the rush of affection coming from his teacher. Iruka further brightened his day by taking him to Ichiraku ramen and Naruto thanked him by eating the man's wallet completely dry. "I'll see you tomorrow and I'm looking forward to seeing your new attitude."

With that Iruka escorted Naruto home and shunshinned away leaving Naruto to enter his flat, routinely tidy up and then headed to bed.

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! CRUNCH! The clock met another punch from Naruto as he rolled out of bed and jumped into the stone cold shower which he made a note to himself to get the hot water turned on.

Naruto got dressed and headed to the academy _Damn it feels good to wear new clothes that are actually benefitting of a shinobi. _

_Good on you kid, finally getting new clothes. Now you actually look like a presentable heir of the dragon clan. I cannot disclose your clan's name yet due to a seal. Now as you are an heir I shall introduce myself to you I am your guardian dragon spirit Progenitus. You're going to become an extremely powerful dragon sage with me as your guide now when you get back from your place of education I shall carry on teaching you._

Naruto nodded as he jumped from building to building as Progenitus-jiji told him some of the things he would be learning such as Dragon fist and Dragon jutsu.

He arrived at the academy and made it to class just as Iruka closed the door. "Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei, you wouldn't believe..." Iruka and the class began laughing at Naruto.

"Take a seat as your are literally just on time." Naruto grinned and took a seat that happened to be coincidentally next to Hinata. Who turned red and tried not to faint.

"Today people...TODAY PEOPLE!" Shouted Iruka through the 'Demon Head' jutsu once gaining the classes attention he carried on "We are learning two jutsu which are the **Kawamari no jutsu **and **Henge no jutsu**. Both of these techniques are supplementary techniques of E-rank meaning a basic civilian through practise could perform them."

Everyone listened as Iruka instructed them in the use of the supplementary jutsu. It took them the morning to learn and complete the two jutsu and to test how good they were at the replacement and transformation jutsu Iruka set up a tournament for them.

"The challenge for the replacement jutsu is this you are to only use the replacement jutsu whilst your classmates launch blunted kunai and shuriken at you."

The result was amazing, the class consisting mainly of civilian council members daughters, sons, relations and the smattering of shinobi heirs and heiresses sucked. Or rather the fangirls and fanboys yes the shinobi heiresses had great followings of the rats or more specifically Hyuuga Hinata.

However Naruto and Sasuke were actually the best out of the class with Sasuke dodging ten waves of kunai and shuriken before getting hit by two in the backs of the knees. However Naruto managed to dodge eleven waves but Naruto noticed that some of the kunai and shuriken were actually SHARP!

The day ended with a warning that the next days they would be practising the bunshin jutsu. _Oh shit, I keep trying this jutsu but I can't make the illusions please help me._

Progenitus smirked and returned _Your chakra levels, reserves and potency makes genjutsu impossible for you to learn. I will teach you a different clone jutsu tailored to people with chakra capabilities such as yours._

Naruto remained emotionless on the outside, a feat he had never quite managed before his awakening. Eventually class was dismissed and another thing Naruto realised was that his attention span was a lot longer and he learnt things easier. Maybe that was because his dragon guide broke it down so he could understand it easier.

The rest of the term passed like this, Naruto studied in the academy and trained in his mind. Boy did he have a shock when he met Progenitus for the first time.

(_Flash back_

_Naruto woke to find himself face down in a sewer, slowly he got up and looked around. Suddenly a thick mist rolled in and a deep resonating BOOM! Reverberated around the sewer._

"_Whose their?" Naruto called out his voice cracking slightly with fear. The deep footsteps came ever closer and suddenly he heard the sound of wings flapping._

_Then a shape appeared at first its body appeared and then five necks. "What...What are you?" Naruto called out as the necks revealed heads and they connected to a body that was easily as big as Akamichi Chouza. _

"_Little one, I am Progenitus." The massive dragon said announcing himself and Naruto did the safest thing possible_

_He fainted._

_Flash back release)_

Naruto was now heading towards the academy, this time it was a preparation test for taijutsu. This time Naruto failed to contain his excitement as his taijutsu style the 'Dragon way' had five so far different variants.

The path of the 'Lightning' dragon relied on last second dodges, spins and redirections followed by short but powerful punches, jabs, knife hands and kicks or knees to the opponent.

The path of the 'Earth' dragon relied on the focus of just absorbing the opponents attacks before finishing it with one or two hard punches.

'Water' dragon was one of the specialist forms it was based on the concept of "weak on the surface but strong underneath" it used the arms and upper body for trapping the opponent and utilised his legs and feet to destroy them.

'Fire' dragon was pure emotion it was in essence the style of a brawler. Harsh and flashy but not necessarily useful, in one on one confrontations but it was the best at one and many type scenarios.

And finally the way of the 'Wind' dragon "Float like a butterfly and sting like a bee." Nice concept but in the Progenitus-sensei's views it was "Stay out of the way and make them hurt and hurt badly."

Naruto grinned to himself as he considered his options if he fought Sasuke well it was going to be a hard choice but he would probably utilise Water and Wind if he needed to.

He slipped into the class and took a seat next to Sasuke and didn't say a word. "I WON INO-PIG!" Screamed Haruno Sakura Naruto's one time crush. _Why Progenitus-sensei DID I like her? _Naruto thought to his guide.

_Because she was the first person to be civil to you, it's a symbiotic thing. Most jinchuriki suffer from it. However I must say you could do so much better than her. _Naruto smirked as Sakura and Ino turned to face him.

"GET OUT OF MY SEAT NARUTO-BAKA!" They screamed as they launched a punch at the blonde. Naruto smirked even more as he pushed back from the desk and then casually tilted back on the chairs back legs, balanced with chakra as the girls fell in a disorganised heap at the feet of their crush.

Filled with rage the girls launched themselves at the smirking jinchuriki who closed his eyes and interlocked his fingertips and concentrated on launching his chakra out as a solid web. Almost as if by command the web sprung out of Naruto's hands as he thrust his forward and he declared **"UZUMAKI HIJUTSU: ENSNARING WEB!" **

The class froze as they heard the word hijutsu _Dobe has a clan! _Several people thought as one.

_Nar-Naruto-kun has a clan! Maybe tou-san will approve of him. _Thought Hinata timidly and blushed slightly.

Shino noticed the amount of chakra Naruto had and guessed the particular kind of chakra was clan based and wasn't surprised.

_Mendouske _thought Shikamaru and Choji just munched on his potato chips unconcerned.

It was at this moment in time Iruka and Mizuki entered the classroom to see the web of chakra launch out of Naruto and trap the girls in midair. "Naruto, release them and take your seats ladies." He ordered and reluctantly Naruto obeyed releasing the jutsu and they crashed into the floor.

"You said to release them, not how, or where Iruka-sensei." Naruto stated before the teacher could launch his demonic head technique. Iruka nodded meanwhile Mizuki decided to pair the demon-brat up with the Uchiha and watch the boy get trampled.

"Today we are learning the **bunshin no jutsu** yet another basic technique of Konoha shinobi instructed Iruka as he created the clones without any hand signs. In the chunin and jonin circles, Iruka was actually ranked at mid-jonin and in the Bingo book as the lowest bounty jonin ever with a measly 90,000,000 ryo on his head but he had the alias 'Basics master'.

It was his skill over the three academy jutsu, **shunshin, great fireball **and the **kunai/shuriken clone jutsu** that made him so renown. His skill with these jutsu meant he could make a miniature swarm of them much like Naruto and the **kage bunshin **jutsu.

Iruka observed the class making clones with ease except for Naruto who sat at the back of the class meditating. "NARUTO! WHY AREN'T YOU PRACTISING THIS TECHNIQUE!" Shouted Iruka stopping the class and caused Naruto to look up.

"I'm not practising it because I can't do it. When I say I can't do it does not mean I can't do the **bunshin jutsu **but I just can't do the illusionary **bunshin jutsu **as it is classed as a henge and my chakra levels and density render genjutsu or illusions nigh on impossible to use." Naruto explained succinctly causing Iruka's jaw to drop and the class to snigger.

"That's pathetic dobe...Shows just how superior the class is to your clan." Sasuke said smirking but apparently he said the wrong thing.

"Want to see MY clan's **bunshin? KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **Shouted Naruto and three perfect clones materialised around him. "These are **kage bunshins **an S-ranked kinjutsu of Konoha only to be learnt by those of jonin level shinobi or seasoned chunin unless you're an Uzumaki shinobi which means it is supplementary." Again Iruka's jaw dropped as Naruto upstaged the entire class.

Now it came to the final preparation before the graduation exams in three days and in Naruto's opinion his favorite part of the revision the taijutsu and extra credit exam. He could finally show some of his basic elemental jutsu and fighting styles.

"First of all we are going to grade you on your taijutsu against myself, Iruka and your classmates." Mizuki explained and he separated the girls and the boys and instructed them to get into pairs of his choosing and each pair entered the arena and they began to spar.

All in all none of the matches save a few were interesting enough to hold Naruto's attention. Kiba got ensnared by the **kagemane no jutsu **and was forced to surrender.

Hinata shut her opponents chakra network down before the girl knew what was happening. Finally it was Naruto vs. Sasuke and both of them were pumped.

Immediately the girls aside from Hinata started to shriek and cheer for their 'Sasuke-kun' whilst the boys merely wondered how long it would take before Naruto got it into his head that Sasuke was way out of his league.

"Take your stances." Mizuki ordered and Sasuke slipped into the traditional stance of the intercepting fist whilst Naruto slid into the opening stance of the Water style dragon fist with his body side on to the Uchiha one arm outstretched with his hand palm up and the other across his stomach with his knees bent.

"What stance is that! GET INTO THE ACADEMY STANCE!" Ordered Mizuki, causing Naruto to snort and click his neck.

"Start the match. It's my tou-sans clans fighting styles." Naruto replied. Mizuki nodded and began the match and everyone hushed as they waited for the two combatants to begin.

Sasuke charged forward and Naruto dived to one side leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Sasuke lashed out with a powerful back kick which Naruto deflected with his right forearm and grabbed with his left hand.

"The way of water, grab with top half of your body aka your arms and destroy with the lower aka legs." With that Naruto yanked the Uchiha heir towards him and kicked out the boys ankle sending him into the air, as the boy reached the pinnacle of his flight Naruto brought him crashing down with a solid leg across his gut and ribs.

"Give up Sasuke, my next strike would be one to the Adams apple and crushing your throat. So give up." Naruto growled as he pressed his foot slightly against the apple.

"Winner Uchiha Sasuke as Naruto did not use the correct stance when instructed." Mizuki stated causing Naruto to spin round his anger getting the best of him and Progenitus slid his KI into Naruto's bolstering it.

"Mizuki-sensei, if you don't quit with the bias nature against me I am not responsible for my next jutsu." Naruto growled emitting a formidable amount of KI surprising Mizuki and Iruka.

"Uzumaki Naruto wins..." Growled Mizuki reluctantly.

Naruto allowed himself a grin as he basked in the glory of some of his classmates. _It wasn't so tough. _He thought to himself.

_Kid, lookout. _Was all Progenitus said...


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Dragon Sage

By: Darksider82

Beta: Winged Seer Wolf

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: (For review responses)

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and jutsu"  
_Thoughts__  
_**Bijuu talking **_**  
Bijuu thoughts**_

**Chapter III: Survival is the game we play**

"**KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!" **Two voices screamed but Naruto was already moving. He dived to his left as the first fireball shot past him but he had dived into the path of the second fireball.

Mizuki smirked as his fireball hit the fox-brat square in the chest incinerating him. "MIZUKI...TRAITOR!" Shouted Iruka and the class began screaming not realising the charred log in Naruto's position.

"Here sensei try this out **KATON: GOKAKYU RYUKA NO JUTSU!" **At that Naruto exhaled a massive fire dragon from his mouth which charged towards Mizuki who dodged the jutsu with ease. Despite the dragon shape it was notoriously easy to dodge.

"As expected **dragon style: waking dragon!" **Naruto murmured using the rat seal before kicking Mizuki off his feet.

"**Dragon style: dragon rising!" **Three shadow clones materialised in front of Naruto each one launching a painful kick and punch into the traitorous teachers stomach and face breaking or fracturing the ribs and jaw.

"Final technique **dragon style: dragon judgment!" **Naruto vanished and reappeared over Mizuki and formed the dragon seal. A few things happened Naruto's chakra materialised around his feet and the boy began to flip.

As the boy flipped over the chakra moved onto the boy's dominant foot which was his right foot and became a resplendent cerulean blue dragon head which crashed into the teachers airborne and defenceless body sending him into the floor with such a crash that it caused a crater upon impact and the reverberations brought the Hokage's attention to the academy and he managed to observe the entire thing.

"**Dragon art: Dragon flurry!" **Naruto murmured using a unique set of hand seals that no-one recognised before he vanished. He reappeared in front of the last Uchiha whose eyes widened and then almost jumped out of his eye sockets as Naruto's punch buried itself into the elder kids stomach.

"Try and assassinate me again Uchiha-teme and I will end you. Because I aim to survive this world." Naruto growled before booting the Uchiha in the small of his back and walked off.

Mizuki was quickly apprehended by the Hokage and several ANBU on the charge of 'releasing sensitive information to sensitive ears' and before Mizuki could protest he was whisked away to the playpen of Ibiki and Anko.

Naruto couldn't help but grin to himself as he watched Mizuki disappear _Why don't I feel guilty Progenitus-sensei? _He asked the legendary dragon guide.

_Because your heart and soul are pure and you don't do a thing without reason, besides look at what you just did! You took on the Uchiha and a chunin instructor and beat them both. _Exclaimed Progenitus.

Naruto grinned at the dragon guide. _Thanks Progenitus-sensei. Anyhow who would you think would be good for me?_

Progenitus snorted _Unfortunately little one I cannot do that. I can only give my advice on potential mates. _Progenitus would have said more but the boy was dropped quickly by several ANBU.

"Academy student Uzumaki Naruto, you're under arrest for the brutal altercation against chunin Mizuki and academy student Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto nodded into the ground as the ANBU bound his hands, wrists, arms, feet and legs followed by each one of his fingers and then an almost fatal level of sedative was plunged into his neck.

"You would be surprised at how much trouble he can get into if you even leave one finger untied...Though he does provide very good exercise." Cat ANBU mentioned with a grin beneath her mask.

Soon enough Naruto was placed in front of the Hokage with Sasuke and Mizuki on one side and Iruka on the other. "Uzumaki Naruto, do you know why you are here?" Asked the Hokage curiously his eyes washing over the blonde.

Naruto stared back "Hokage-sama, I think it is to do with the fact that I used my recently acquired fathers clans taijutsu style and thrashed the Uchiha."

The Hokage's eyes narrowed at Mizuki who was shivering slightly under the intense gaze. "What happened? I want the exact details." He finished with a growl pushing a tiny amount of KI out.

Iruka stepped up "Hokage-sama, academy students Uzumaki and Uchiha had a spar in front of the class where Mizuki-san told Uzumaki to take the academy stance which I believe had been altered so Naruto would already lose."

The Hokage nodded "Continue."

Iruka took a breath and continued "Uzumaki said that he would use his clans stance as the Uchiha was using his. Mizuki started the spar and called Uchiha the victor because Uzumaki did not use the correct stance...However Uzumaki said that if Mizuki did not call him the victor he would strike the Uchiha's adams apple."

The Hokage's eyes widened at the statement and whirled on Naruto "Did you threaten your teacher with the potential harm of another student? This is important Naruto so don't shrug this off."

Naruto's eyes widened at how serious the Hokage was. "Hokage-sama, YES I threatened Mizuki-teme. Sorry sensei with potential harm to the defenceless Uchiha because I had my foot on his throat and a open palm thrust on the ribcage which are both kill spots and thus I won."

Iruka continued "Mizuki called Uzumaki the winner and then he and the Uchiha both sent Katon jutsu at Uzumaki's unprotected back but he dodged the first and replaced himself just in front of Mizuki where he used a string of techniques which he called **dragon style: waking dragon, dragon rising **and **dragon judgment."**

"What are these techniques?" Asked the Hokage and Naruto butted in.

"They are a set of techniques which involve me knocking the opponents legs out hence the 'waking' then I kick them high into the air multiple times and hopefully turning them back to the ground 'rising'. Finally I finish my pushing my chakra into my foot after I teleported in front of them and flipped over hence the 'judgment'.

"It is a bit like the 'Shadow leaf dance' and the 'Frontal lotus.'" Naruto stated simplifying his complex technique.

"Okay, Naruto you are cleared of wrong doing as you acted in self defence but I must ask you to refrain from threatening potential comrades..." Naruto nodded and the ANBU released him from his bonds.

"...As for you Uchiha Sasuke, I am ordering you to keep your distance from Uzumaki Naruto at all times aside from when in the academy, missions or group training with your jonin sensei." Sasuke nodded and the boys left or rather Sasuke went out the door and Naruto jumped out of the window.

Naruto headed to an abandoned training ground slowly as the sedative burned its way out of his system. He touched down and noticed several tree stumps standing in the centre of the pitch.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on his chakra **"Uzumaki art: chains!" **He growled and out of his forearms two crystal blue chains emerged. Each one appeared to be two metres in length and covered in a spectral aura.

Naruto flicked one chain and the result was amazing the chain launched forward like a snake cracking the ground as it soared overhead and with a sharp crack ripped a hole in the tree trunk opposite him. Naruto snapped the chain back and lashed out with the other chain to the same result.

Furthering experimenting with the chains resulted in what appeared to be a telepathic manipulation of them which resulted in Naruto calculating the potential advantages of telepathically manipulating his chains. Another further discovery was that he could eject the chains from any part of his body.

Naruto carried on attending lessons and finally the end of the year approached. "Next year you will have the chance to become true shinobi." Iruka called out as they filed out of the class room.

Naruto quickly made his way over to the cliff of Hokage's and jumped on top of the forth's head. "I finally graduated this year. Only one more year until I become a genin and then on to become Hokage!" He exclaimed causing Progenitus to chuckle.

_Young one, now you have completed the academy your actual training starts NOW! _Naruto nodded mentally and with that got off the Yondaime's head and headed towards a training ground.

_Now then, I am going to teach you tree climbing. Place your foot against the tree and run up it. Too much chakra you get blown off and too little you just don't stick. GET GOING! _Snapped Progenitus causing Naruto nod frantically.

Naruto found a tree, placed a foot on it and he began to walk. "One, two, three, four, five AAAHHH!" He shouted as he sneezed and involuntarily applied more chakra than needed and he was propelled off the tree and landed flat on his stomach.

_Baka, do it again. _Commented Progenitus idly as the dragon settled down and began to sleep. Naruto stared at the tree and ran up it this time making it three steps further before coming off.

And again, this time six steps further. Naruto was beginning to get frustrated and this time he barely got a foot on the tree before he was repelled violently.

"DAMN! HOW COME I CAN'T DO THIS!" hollered Naruto as he punched the tree. He heard his knuckles crack and he absentmindedly rubbed them. "Hang on, Progenitus-sensei said shadow clones can be used for a multitude of things such as training, speeding up jutsu learning maybe they can be utilised to practise shadow clones." Naruto murmured to himself.

"**Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!" **Naruto called out and several dozen Naruto's appeared.

"All right then start practising tree climbing exercise." The clones nodded and began to practise along with the original Naruto.

_Chakra is linked to my emotions so in the end I am only making this task harder for myself more than anything else. _Naruto thought as he and his clones made their way up to the halfway mark before dispelling.

This was essentially how Naruto spent his summer holidays training, training, eating ramen, training, hunting (because Progenitus explained the risks of eating solely ramen), sleeping and finally more training.

The results of this training regime were quite obvious by the end of the summer. Naruto hadn't hit another growth spurt but the muscles he had forming hardened and became denser along with his skeleton.

Now everyone was in the classroom waiting for the final exams. This was the bit Naruto was waiting for! The moment to show what he could do and how well he could do it.

"Paper test followed by accuracy, taijutsu, genjutsu and then ninjutsu and additional jutsu for extra credit." Explained Iruka to the class who exchanged quick whispers of triumphs and made silly gestures such as punching the air discreetly, Sasuke grunted and Naruto remained expressionless.

The paper test passed quickly with the only incident being several students Naruto included had a small genjutsu on them concealing the actual paper. Naruto finished the test with over an hour to spare, the questions were easy with an exaggeration on the easy.

The students were then led outside where their were twenty dummies in the shape of a human being and each student was given twenty shuriken and kunai to throw and the teachers would grade their marks based on kill points and injury spots.

The shinobi heirs and heiresses separated themselves from the rest gaining around sixty points for their accuracy, except for Sasuke and Kiba who both hit eighty and seventy nine in that order. Until Naruto was called up. "Dobe's going to fail this badly." One of the civilian heirs murmured to his friend who snickered loudly.

"N-N-Na-Nar-Naruto-kun, just do your best." Said Hinata quietly as the blonde stepped up.

"Hinata-chan don't worry this will be fine." He said flashing his mega grin causing Hinata to blush.

Naruto cracked his neck and stepped up to the range his kunai placed on his belt along with his shuriken. "Begin when you are ready." Iruka said before Izumo gave Naruto the nod to begin and a wink. (Izumo was one of the few chunin who liked Naruto's pranks as it gave them the chance to increase their speed and stamina and as a result was one of the fastest messenger ninja aside from the shinobi postmen.)

Naruto pulled out the kunai and spun two in his hands and with a casual flick of his wrists he sent them so hard they buried themselves in two targets heads and splintered them. Another two flew this time hit two targets in the subclavian artery with dull 'thwacks.'

Naruto pulled out four at once and whilst they were in mid-air Naruto thrust his hands forward and they shot TOWARDS Izumo whose eyes widened as they whizzed past him. Naruto then splayed his fingers sharply and the kunai zoomed off and buried themselves in various painful parts of the human body. One happened to be in the heart, one to the kidney, one to the eye and the last one buried itself in a dummies testicles.

_Gotta hurt. _Was the general thought for all of the males present, that was enough for Iruka. "Naruto, let's see what you can do with shuriken." The results weren't as good but they were impressive. Naruto used all twenty shuriken and hit ten dummies in two separate places and each of them happened to be kill spots or quickly bleeding out locations.

"Wow, impressive improvement Naruto and now onto the taijutsu tournament." Iruka explained and three students entered the arena against each one of the chunin examiners. The taijutsu had improved slightly but this time it was Iruka who was paired with Naruto who demonstrated a different dragon path. This time he decided to utilise the Fire and Earth paths.

"Wow, completely different." Iruka said sweat seeping into his eyes as he held Naruto in a head lock with the boys arms twisted in such a way that they would break with very little effort.

"...Naruto, nice combinations of attacks...Had to use my experience to beat you. Now then I need everyone to do the three basic academy jutsu."

The students nodded and throughout the playgrounds screams of the basic jutsu were heard. Soon enough it was now time for the extra credit Kiba demolished several logs with his **fang rotating fang. **

Shino displayed several bug techniques and the rest did several other jutsu.

"What have you got Naruto?" Kotetsu asked as Naruto formed a unique hand sign and closed his eyes.

"**Uzumaki style: Chains!" **The chains shot out of his wrists and then to Kotetsu's amazement Naruto shot them out of his back and he split them into several smaller and more manuverable chains.

"**Web of ensnarement!" **Naruto called out and he shot the chains at Kotetsu and to everyones surprise they weaved a complex web around him.

"**Drain!" **Kotetsu's eyes widened as he felt his chakra being drained from him but as it began it stopped.

"See what I can do with one of my Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto announced to the crowd with his chakra chains emerging from his shoulders and the web from his fingertips.


	4. Scolls and genin teams

Naruto: Dragon Sage

By: Darksider82

Beta: Winged Seer Wolf

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and jutsu"  
_Thoughts__  
_**Bijuu talking **_**  
Bijuu thoughts**_

X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter IV: Scrolls and team selections**

For the rest of the day Naruto and his acquaintances spent the day chilling at the playground. The reason for this was that they had graduated from the academy and were just waiting for their parents to pick them up.

"Can you believe they let that brat become a genin?" One civilian said to another as they passed Naruto and quickly flashed him a look of pure loathing. Everyone stared at the blonde who shrugged in response.

Shikamaru nodded but in his mind he was analytically placing the scraps of information he learnt about his blonde classmate together but only the vaguest of answers was coming to him. _The insults could have come from pranks but that doesn't explain the looks of utter loathing. Those looks can only come from being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Yondaime's greatest mistake? I need to think on this. Naruto always seems to be covered in bruises on October 10__th__ but what does that mean? _

Shikamaru was roused from his thoughts by Naruto's sudden movement "I have to go guys. I'll see you around." Shikamaru nodded and Choji followed suit. Kiba grunted and Akamaru yipped.

Naruto passed Ichiraku ramen but didn't pause to eat. Naruto had recently developed a skill for hunting his own dinner and had some preserved fish, fruit and vegetables at home.

Naruto fried the fish and prepared a salad all of which he quickly ate. Before heading to bed he headed up onto the balcony which observed the entire village. Naruto lived in a supposedly occupied apartment complex on the outskirts of the village.

_I finally made genin. I FINALLY DID IT. I only wish I had some people to actually call friends to celebrate with. _He thought morosely to himself.

"Hey Naruto-kun, congratulations on passing the test. Speaking of which I heard an interesting loophole if you would like to hear it." A silky smooth voice said from behind him.

Naruto spun around to find himself face to face with Mizuki! "I thought you were in prison." He exclaimed backing away slightly.

Mizuki chuckled at that "Due to it being my first offence despite it being dishonourable, murderous or what not I was actually given parole. No teaching kids, keep away from the academy and several other things. Anyhow do you want to hear this loop hole or not?" He asked quickly sounding quite hurried.

Naruto detected the change of tempo and pitch in the man's which set him on edge. However he decided to play along "I'm interested, what is the loop hole?"

Mizuki grinned _I've got the demon brat. _"If a genin can obtain a scroll of power from the Hokage's office, learn a technique and not get caught with it for half an hour they do not have to do any D-rank missions."

Naruto was hooked, but something didn't smell right. "_I smell a rat gaki. I rather big one but let's play along and see where it leads." _Progenitus murmured causing Naruto to mentally nod.

Mizuki and Naruto organised the rendezvous point and the timing before Mizuki vanished in a **transparent escape. **_"Why do I feel like we have been set up sensei?" _Asked Naruto and Progenitus chuckled.

"_This is the shinobi life." _Came the ominous reply.

Naruto made his way to the tower, avoided the ANBU patrols and easily incapacitated the hokage with his patent **'Orioke no jutsu'.** He grabbed the largest scroll he could and he disappeared from the office.

The Hokage came round five minutes after being knocked out by Naruto's technique. _Remind me to put that in the forbidden scroll as a B-rank Kinjutsu. _Then the door literally caved in as Iruka and Mizuki stormed in panting for breath.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto has taken the forbidden scroll." Panted Iruka and Mizuki nodded frantically in agreement rapidly gaining his breath back.

"Assemble the chunin, jonin and ANBU, find and catch Uzumaki Naruto ALIVE and return the forbidden scroll." The hokage ordered his killing intent emerging once again.

Deep inside the forest at the rendezvous point Naruto opened the scroll and poured over the jutsu. _Shadow clones, I know. Ooooh exploding clone jutsu, shadow shuriken clones, shadow kunai jutsu. _

"**Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!" **Naruto called out and several dozen Naruto clones appeared.

"Divide into three groups and learn the Exploding clone, kage shuriken and kage kunai no jutsu."

The clones nodded and the process of learning more jutsu involving **kage's **and **bunshins **began in earnest. However the training was short lived as Iruka burst on to the scene.

"NARUTO! YOU ABSOLUTE MORON WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" He raged causing Naruto to pale slightly before a fox like grin crossed his features.

"Mizuki-teme, informed me of a loophole that would allow genin to skip doing D-rank missions if they could obtain a scroll from the Hokage. However the voice in my meant cried 'Bull' so we decided to play ball." Naruto explained before wincing as three batches of clones disappeared and the information on the **exploding clone jutsu** passed over.

"One jutsu down, make that two." Naruto complained as the second batch dispelled and the **shadow kunai clone** jutsu crossed over shortly followed by the **shuriken clone jutsu**.

Then Mizuki appeared with two fuuma shuriken on his back. "Well done my stupid little naive pawn in getting me the forbidden scroll. It certainly leaves me a lot less to do. Now all I need to do is get this scroll back to Orochimaru-sama and I will be rewarded with power beyond imagination." He crowed.

"MIZUKI, WHY DID YOU BETRAY KONOHA!" Shouted Iruka outraged, causing the traitorous teacher to scowl.

"Because no-one gave me the respect I deserved not even you Iruka. I feel like how the baka feels now." He replied giving Naruto a dirty look.

"What do you mean? You know the reason for me being treated like shit? All the filthy looks? TELL ME!" Screamed Naruto his chakra beginning to fluctuate and break free of his control.

"The reason everyone hates you Naruto even Iruka does by the way. He just hides it better. Twelve years ago on your birthday the Nine tailed fox attacked the village and was sealed into you. YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!"

Naruto stared at them both and suddenly took off on Iruka's instruction. However what Mizuki didn't know was that Iruka and switched himself and henged himself into a copy of Naruto. "Give me the scroll boy...Iruka is dead." He growled as he chased Naruto through the trees.

"He isn't dead Mizuki..." Naruto replied before revealing himself as Iruka "...Because I'M Iruka." He finished slamming Mizuki into the floor.

Mizuki landed on his feet, pulled one fuuma shuriken off his back and launched it at Naruto who immediately sprang out of hiding. Suddenly Iruka dived in front of the shuriken embedding it in his flak jacket which was shortly followed by several kunai and shuriken.

"Why did you stop me Iruka? You hate this child just as much as everyone else does." Spluttered Mizuki causing Iruka to grin and spit a mouthful of blood out.

"I did, Mizuki. But Naruto is the little brother I never had and one of the best students I ever had. So I will gladly die for him." Replied Mizuki defiantly.

"I'll grant your wish Iruka." Snarled Mizuki unclipping the second shuriken only to find Naruto standing in front of him scroll in one hand, the other clenched in a fist and look of fury on his face.

"Touch Iruka-sensei again and I WILL return everything you have done to him one thousand fold." Naruto growled and before either chunin could do a thing Naruto screamed.

"**TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **In a massive cloud of smoke thousands of Naruto's appeared in the clearing. Before Mizuki could comment all the Naruto clones charged him.

Mizuki screamed as the thousands of clones bore down upon him and beat him black, blue and purple. The screams alerted the ANBU who swarmed the scene like carrion to a massacre and what they saw shook them to the very core.

"Kami, AN ENTIRE ARMY OF HIM! SWEET HOKAGE PRESERVE US SHOULD HE PRANK AGAIN!" Murmured the new Dog masked ANBU and his comrades nodded.

They quickly carried the carcass of Mizuki away and as they did so Naruto collapsed due to chakra exertion. He slowly came around and he found himself in the Hokage's office. "Naruto, I wish to say well done on capturing Mizuki and that it will be a B-rank mission on your file. However do you understand how dangerous this could have been should you not have been able to apprehend Mizuki?"

Naruto nodded frantically he knew the scroll was full of powerful and dangerous jutsu that should it fall into enemy hands could seriously fuck up Konoha. "Hai Hokage-sama, I apologise for my irrationality. I did however suspect something when the traitor mentioned it so I went along knowing the potential consequences. It won't happen again."

The sandaime looked at his surrogate grandson "It seems these changes have been good to you. I can see you as a potential for a potential candidacy of a Hokage in the future. However you still need experience, some more jutsu rather than your favoured **kage bunshin **technique and the ones you learnt off the scroll." Naruto stared at the hokage who grinned impishly and held up a crystal ball.

"I'm not called the 'Professor' for nothing. I DO know the majority that occurs in this village..." The hokage looked at Naruto and at the mountain of paperwork.

"Jiji, why not use **kage bunshins **to do your paperwork?" Naruto said with the sandaime finishing the sentence.

"Naruto, consider this your second mission on file an A-rank. The mission was to provide an answer for dealing with paperwork. **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **Then three Hokages materialised and with an unspoken order they fell upon the mountain of paperwork.

Naruto left after finding out the team selection were going to happen within the week. Soon enough the hokage found himself in front of the elite jonin wanting to take on a squad of genin.

"The council are forcing me to take the top students and the dead last." A scarecrow of a man said bored.

"I'll take the Inuzuka, Aburame and Hyuuga." Said a black haired woman in a rather revealing dress held together with a sash with pictures of thorns on.

"I'll take the Ino-Shika-Cho formation." A bearded man said with a cigarette in his mouth.

The hokage nodded and dismissed those three and soon enough the other jonin left.

_Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, I wish the three of you luck with your genin teams. Kakashi more so because of those interfering people known as the council and their precious Sasuke. _With that the hokage started on the mornings paperwork with the help of his shadow clones.

That particular morning broke nice and bright for Naruto as he got dressed in all black attire and fastened his ninja gear in their various pockets respectively onto him and he was bounding over the rooftops to the academy.

Naruto slipped past his classmates and waited. Iruka entered and read out the team placements. Sakura hollered, Sasuke grunted all the while Naruto remained emotionless but inside he was smacking his head against a wall. _Why can't I work with Hinata-chan? _

Meanwhile Hinata was thinking the same thing. Kiba was pumping the air at the thought of working with Hinata. Everyone knew that Kiba fancied her but she only had eyes for one person and that was Naruto.

After lunch which dragged by ever so slowly the genin wannabes assembled back in the classroom and one by one the genin teams left leaving Team Seven behind.

Sasuke stared at the desk inwardly fuming at his sensei's lateness, Sakura was fuming whilst Naruto meditated practising chakra detection. "He's finally here. Get ready." Naruto murmured unsheathing several kunai.

"NARUTO-BAKA DON'T TRY AND IMPERSONATE SASUKE-KUN!" Shrieked Sakura only to find herself looking at the pointy end of some VERY well cared for kunai.

"Shut it, Sakura otherwise you'll get yourself and your PRECIOUS Sasuke-kun killed." Growled Naruto venomously, then their sensei made his presence known.

"First impression two of you suck and the other I'm mildly impressed with. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." He said and left in a swirl of leaves.

Not to be outdone Naruto vanished in a small gust of wind leaving Sakura and Sasuke behind. Soon enough the three of them were sitting, lying or perched on the roof or railing.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi and my dreams, ambitions and hopes are none of your business."

Sakura and Sasuke gave their statements and Naruto didn't listen to them.

"Uzumaki Naruto, not too fond of pink haired banshees and emos. Love ramen and training and I wish to become Hokage." Explained Naruto succinctly and calmly.

_Emo, fangirl and a realist, should be interesting should they pass. Especially your legacy sensei, I did everything I could and then some to protect him. _"Anyhow, training ground seven, six am, I advise you don't eat breakfast as you'll puke and it is your survival exercise. Ja ne." Kakashi finished vanishing in a plume of smoke and feathers.

Naruto followed by dissolving into a mist and leaving giving Sasuke time to leave leaving Sakura alone. _Sasuke-kun, I will have you. DAMN YOU NARUTO-BAKA!_


	5. Welcome to the sink or swim department

Naruto: Dragon Sage

By: Darksider82

Beta: Winged Seer Wolf

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and jutsu"  
_Thoughts__  
_**Bijuu talking **_**  
Bijuu thoughts**_

**Chapter V: Welcome to the Sink or Swim department**

The next morning had barely broken when the three genin arrived at the training ground. Naruto concealed a smirk as he heard the rumbling stomachs of his two comrades.

_Baka's, not eating before a test._ He thought, for once not having listened to his sensei's suggestions and made a decent breakfast for himself. "About time you showed up dobe." Sasuke said in his normal way of greeting Naruto with Sakura cheering Sasuke on.

"Shut it the pair of you. I don't want to get up this early to listen to your insults and shrieking." Growled Naruto and the group fell into an uneasy silence.

Three hours past and by now the sun had fully risen and their sensei finally arrived. "Yo! Sorry I'm late a black cat crossed my path, had to take the long way around and then I had to help an elderly woman with her shopping." Said Kakashi lamely causing Naruto's mouth to twitch in a smirk.

Sasuke grunted whilst Sakura went to screech only to be silenced by a glare by Naruto. "Wow, howler monkeys can be trained. At least this one doesn't sling shit as well as screech." Kakashi had to stifle a snort at the comments his sensei's son made.

"_Kushina-kaasan your son is just like you. I wish you were here." _He thought sadly. Kakashi's mother had died when he was four and shortly after that his father had committed seppuku due to him abandoning a mission in favour of saving comrades.

In the days that followed Kakashi had become more withdrawn, he graduated the academy early and was stuck on reserve genin teams until his own classmates graduated. Then his life changed when his sensei happened to Namikaze Minato.

Minato-sensei quickly became the father and brother figure that Kakashi needed. This was reinforced when Minato had called on him at home and discovered he Kakashi had been living on his own. Minato had fought with the council to get the young Hatake into his care only to be blocked by the elders saying that "Great minds work best in seclusion."

Their plan was foiled when Kushina promptly kicked Kakashi's front door in, grabbed the boys stuff and carried it and him across the village to the Namikaze/Uzumaki compound. Kakashi wiped a quick tear away as he reminisced over the care and attention Minato and Kushina gave him.

"I have two bells. Get them off me in any which way you can. Come with the intent to kill. Ready. Set. HAJIME!" He commanded and the three genin vanished except for Naruto.

"I was told you were the strange one." Commented Kakashi nonchalantly causing Naruto to shrug and smirk.

"Maybe so, but let's do this." Naruto replied before rushing forward, lowering one hand along the ground. Kakashi tilted his head and settled into his families stance. _"This must be the unknown stance he used on the Uchiha." _

Kakashi's thoughts were suddenly cut off as Naruto suddenly cart wheeled on his opposing hand and launched out with a spin kick which Kakashi deflected off his elbow, the second kick came out of nowhere almost connecting with the jonin's chest and finally the arm that had been on the floor crackled with electricity which came soaring out from beneath the kicks in a deadly spear hand.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he quickly replaced himself with a wooden log and stared as the spear hand punched through the log. **"Konoha hijutsu: SENNEN GOROSHI!" **He yelled appearing behind Naruto and jamming his fingers into the boys ass.

Naruto yelled in agony as he felt the fingers violate his ass. Meanwhile in the bushes Sakura gasped as the 'Dobe' of the class crashed and clashed with their jonin sensei.

Suddenly she detected a presence behind **"Illusion art: Worst fear jutsu!" **Sakura found herself surrounded leaves and smoke then she found herself in a darkened training ground.

"Sasuke-kun? Naruto? Sensei? Are the three of you their?" She called out, then the bushes rustled and the fear began to choke her. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Sasuke.

"Wh...Why? Why Sakura? Why did you let me die." Sasuke gasped with blood trickling out of his mouth and he collapsed revealing several kunai and shuriken in his back. Sakura screamed and thankfully passed on letting the pigeons that happened to be floored by her screaming to take flight.

"Pathetic girl." Kakashi and Sasuke whispered unknowingly in synchronisation. Sasuke had positioned himself directly above Sakura and thankfully she hadn't noticed her.

Kakashi's day turned slightly bleaker as he turned around and activated a booby trap. Then all around the scarecrow of a jonin the sound of displaced air was heard as kunai, shuriken and a few fuuma shuriken whistled into the clearing.

Kakashi dodged, ducked, dipped and **kawamaried (replacement) **himself out of the way. Sasuke's eyes widened and he abandoned his post and the moment the trees vanished he found himself in an open clearing and waiting for him was Kakashi.

"It seems you understand stealth better than the other two." Mocked Kakashi.

That statement hit Sasuke's Uchiha pride and recklessly he performed the same set of hand seals in succession. **"KATON: GOKKAYU NO JUTSU!" **He screamed exhaling two massive fireballs at the jonin.

"_No genin should have the reserves to two incredibly powerful jutsu like that! Then neither are they meant to use kinjutsu." _Kakashi had been one of the jonin observing Naruto's confrontation with Mizuki with the ANBU who went to clean up the pieces.

Kakashi snapped back to reality to step backwards with his right leg, causing Sasuke to stumble and lash out for a bell but only managed to touch one. Kakashi smirked as he slammed two smoke bombs into Sasuke's face and dived into the earth.

"_Where is he? Above me? Hiding?" _Thought Sasuke as he looked around frantically for the elusive jonin.

"How about below you young Uchiha **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no jutsu!" **Suddenly Kakashi's arm shot out of the ground and Sasuke found himself looking up at the one eye jonin's face.

"Nice try, can't let you get AHEAD of me can I? Ja ne!" With that the jonin wandered off.

After several more individual tries from the genin wannabes including Naruto fooling everyone with a **kage bunshin** picking up a bell only for it to be yanked off its feet, they found themselves trapped to the posts. Or rather Naruto was tied to the post and all of his fingers were also tied together.

"Sensei? What's with the tying of the baka's fingers together?" Asked Sakura curiously and suddenly she was faced with a look of fury.

"I don't tolerate insults to my subordinates. In banter all is fine but that is just plain insulting. Insults lead to confrontations and fracturing of teamwork which leads to death...Naruto is known to be able to cause havoc with just one finger untied. Despite that ANBU and jonin find him pretty good exercise and the results show that our Hunter-nin division is made up of 'Naruto chaser nins'." Explained Kakashi before turning to the three of them and pulled out two bento boxes.

"That was an interesting display of skills. I have come to the conclusion that one of you doesn't deserve to go back to academy." At that the three genin looked up apprehensively.

"YOU ALL deserve to go back to the academy. Sasuke, Naruto the pair of you foolishly tried to take me on single handily and Sakura you ran around in a daze looking for Sasuke when Naruto was suspended from a tree not ten metres from you."

Kakashi suddenly cut Sakura free "Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies." Sakura was so shocked by the order she didn't know what to do apart from panic.

"As I thought, now I will give you one last chance. None of you are to feed Naruto at all." With that the scarecrow vanished.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and pulled out a kunai and sliced through the ropes around Naruto's fingers which instinctively formed a seal and Naruto **kawamaried **off the post leaving a log behind.

Suddenly thunder boomed and lightning flashed and Kakashi appeared in front of them "YOU BROKE THE RULES!" He yelled and the storm intensified.

"We are three and we are one. You punish one of us you punish us all." Shouted the genin in unison, causing the storm to abate.

"You all pass! Team seven has officially formed and we start missions tomorrow." Kakashi ordered before vanishing to the memorial stone.

"Sensei, what's up with this stone?" Naruto asked when Sasuke and Sakura had left.

Kakashi turned around and jumped slightly, he had forgotten that Naruto was still standing there. "This stone is to commemorate all of the fallen shinobi who gave their lives for this village. My team mates are on here Uchiha Obito and Nora Rin, my sensei and my father is on this stone." Kakashi explained sorrowfully.

"My tou-san and kaa-san are on here. Though I got letters from them but no names unfortunately." Naruto replied as he stood next to Kakashi's side as they gazed on the stone.

"Sensei, I have a question. Is the reason you have your left eye covered because you were given a transplant Uchiha eye?" Naruto asked curiously causing Kakashi to give his full attention to the child he guarded when he was in the ANBU.

"How did you know? Never mind, yes it is. I'd prefer it if you didn't tell anyone...As for your father and mother I knew them well and I think I can trust you enough to not scream and shout about them so I'll tell you your mother's name. Only reason is I'll be a head shorter should your father's name ever pass my lips." Kakashi replied uneasily but gaining confidence, looking around and extending his senses he didn't detect anyone and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Your mother's name is Uzumaki Kushina." He whispered and Naruto's eyes widened.

"My kaa-san was the Red death! That means my father was the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto finished only to find Kakashi's hand over his mouth.

"How did you find out?" Kakashi whispered frantically.

"I've been in Jiji's office so many times and seen the mugshots of the other kages and looked in the mirror. Take the facial fat and whiskers away I'm a spitting image of him." Naruto replied a foxlike grin on his face.

Kakashi couldn't help but smirk. "Well, I'm off to report on the fact you three passed my test." With that he **shunshinned **away.

Naruto stared at the stone, turned around and headed into town. _"I passed Progenitus-sensei, now what?" _

Progenitus smirked and went to sleep but not before saying _"Work on creating your own dragon themed jutsu." _Naruto grunted and resumed walking as he hadn't yet mastered the technique of walking and talking mentally.

Kakashi was greeted by a fistfull of kunai and shuriken the moment he entered the Hokage's office. "What's with the unwelcoming party?" He asked curiously before looking up at the clock and realising he was on time.

"I had an interesting batch of kawai genin this year and decided not to make you wait for several hours." Kakashi continued and the kunai were lowered reluctantly.

"Team one?" Asked the hokage.

"Fail."

"Team two?"

"Fail."

"Team three?"

"Fail."

"Team four?"

"Absolutely crap."

"Team five?"

"Don't ask."

"Ahh team six?"

"Failed."

"Team seven?"

"Passed, flying colours though lots of work is needed for them." Responded Kakashi.

"Teams eight and ten?"

"Passed." Kurenai and Asuma chorused together.

Soon enough all of the jonins left the office except for Kakashi. "What is it Kakashi?" Asked the sandaime curiously.

Kakashi put his book away and looked out the window "Hokage-sama, Naruto knows about his parentage. I'm not sure how he did so


	6. D's, C's and A's

**Naruto: Dragon Sage**

By: Darksider82

Beta: Winged Seer Wolf

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and jutsu"  
_'Thoughts'  
"Progenitus talking"__  
_**Bijuu talking **_**  
Bijuu thoughts**_

**Chapter VI: D's, C's and A's.**

"Team seven reporting for Capture Tora mission." Said Kakashi and Iruka winced whilst the Hokage smirked.

"Sensei, what is so special about Capture Tora? I mean its just a D-rank." Asked Sakura curiously whilst Naruto tried to keep himself from laughing at his pink haired teammates naivety.

"Something funny Genin Uzumaki?" Asked Kakashi curiously eye smiling but inside he knew that Naruto had probably seen this mission before.

"Oh Sakura, how little you do not understand about this mission, this mission has been around for as long as the village has been standing. Because the target is a cat makes it a D-rank however my version is a C possibly B-rank. It is also a right of passage. Enough of me talking about it and Sakura thinking _'Naruto-baka, is way inferior to Sasuke-kun.' _Listen look in the mirror." Naruto finished after impersonating Sakura's screech effecively.

Fifteen minutes later Sakura was fuming at Naruto. "HOW CAN YOU BE NOT WORN OUT!" She ranted at him causing him to smirk.

"Because, I unlike you do not charge in and grab the cat at first opportunity...I wanted to wait until the thing was firmly between the three of us before catching it." Naruto growled before extending his senses.  
"Thankfully we're in luck as the cat is in alleyway ten minutes away. This time we use ninja wire." Naruto ordered before vanishing in a **shunshin.** Sasuke and Sakura caught up with their blonde team mate and surrounded the cat on the building.

"Sasuke, get it now." Naruto ordered and flung his ninja wire strips as Sasuke threw his and they formed an effective net trapping the cat on the floor.

Half an hour later because Sakura let the bloody thing go, a sweaty Sakura, a panting Sasuke and an absolutely shredded Naruto stood or slumped in the mission office. "Mission complete hokage-sama. The report shall be handed in tomorrow." Kakashi explained and the hokage nodded and couldn't help but smirk at the injuries.

The next days were like this, learn team work exercises, get a mission and watch Sakura bungle and Naruto bungle in trying to bungle out Sakura. Which results in Sakura trying to hit Naruto rather ineffectively. Naruto dodged the strike and hit her solidly in the back of the head knocking her out.

A month dragged by and the missions successed carried on climbing, jutsu training was also bloomed for Naruto as he now had ten jutsu. Two for each of the basic elements along with what Progenitus sensei called an 'Uzumaki genin' level of chakra control.

This meant that Naruto had chunin reserves of chakra which were increasing daily equally with every increasing control. He knew that he would never be a Senju, Aburame or Nara in chakra control but he would keep his chakra under control.

"I WANT A C-RANK JIJI!" Shouted Naruto one day whilst in the mission office. His genin team had just completed the standard thirty D-ranks to allow them a C-rank mission.

Iruka stared at Naruto, groaned "Naruto, you're just a graduated genin. You can't go on C-ranks yet until you have gained more experience in doing lower level missions."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Iruka-sensei. These MISSIONS are little more than chores that the CIVILLIANS can't frankly be fucked to do. Also they use the time to pamper the Uchiha and mess my work up." Growled Naruto his chakra begin to ruffle his clothes in an unseen breeze.

"GENIN UZUMAKI! STAND DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Snarled the Hokage flaring his own KI. Naruto immediately calmed down and backed away.

"I understand the reluctance Iruka, but this team is a bit like my own. They didn't work together as well as they did until they were given a near life or death mission...So give them a simple C-rank mission. What about escorting the bridge builder?"

With that Tazuna was brought in and promptly insulted the genin calling Sakura 'Anorexic, pink haired stalker.' Sasuke 'Emo, depression brat with no sense of humour.' And Naruto was dubbed a 'Blondie and probably colour blind.

The results were interesting, Sasuke and Sakura hurled themselves at the bridge builder. The former was grabbed by Naruto in a headlock and the latter tripped over the blonde's foot. "I apologise for my comrades but I assure you we are able to protect you sufficiently. If not our sensei WILL."

With that Team Seven was dismissed and they ran home to grab their supply kits or rather in Naruto's case seals. Naruto was the first to arrive and relieve Kakashi so the jonin could pick up his gear. "What sort of kit do you shinobi actually have?" Asked Tazuna curiously without much of a slur in his voice.

Naruto thought for a moment "I'm not actually sure to be honest as each shinobi develops their own set of skills. For example fuuinjutsu practioners or those who use seals like the Uzumaki's would pack more ink, paper and brushes. Swordsman would take his sword...Not sure otherwise aside from basic supplies like ration bars, kunai, shuriken, tent." Naruto explained Tazuna grinned.

"You don't seem to know a lot do you?" He said jokingly but he stopped laughing with the look on Naruto's face.

"I have severe learning difficulties. I learn better by doing. I had to use my families spirit guardian to ACTUALLY learn anything since everyone in the academy either hates me or tolerates me. My team hates me, I personally couldn't care because once you become chunin you may never be placed in the same squad again."

Sakura turned up along with Sasuke to hear the words 'placed in the same squad again.' "What on earth are you talking about baka!" She screeched causing Naruto and Tazuna to audibly wince.

"Sakura please turn down the screeched..." Kakashi asked as he appeared with his stuff on his back. "Now let's get going." With that and Naruto on point they began the two day trek to Wave.

It wasn't until they crossed over the ocean that things went to Shinigami on a horse and cart. As they passed a puddle Progenitus spoke up _"Kid, shit genjutsu. Two Kiri nuke-nin be ready." _Naruto nodded and indicated to Kakashi that he had detected a threat,

"_Surprising, it seems Naruto has been hiding something from the team. Not surprising considering the treatment he has been recieving. Sensei how did you cope with Obito, Rin and I? Help me now. Let's see who these ninja are after." _

As Kakashi passed by the Kiri-nins launched themselves at Kakashi. The chain holding the ninja together looped around the jonin and suddenly constricted allowing the Kiri-nins to cut Kakashi in half.

Naruto's eyes flashed as he detected the subtle **kawamari **that Kakashi used and unsheathed two kunai as did Sasuke. "Sakura you guard the builder, Sasuke you go left I go right." Naruto ordered, confusing Sasuke.

Sasuke heard the order snorted and charged the one on the right same as Naruto. "One down and four to go." One of the Kiri-nins rumbled through his respirator causing the other to chortle.

"**Earth style: Dragon wall!" **Naruto shouted and the earthen wall ripped out of the ground surprising the two Kiri nins.

"Make it three down and two as these two genin don't know who they're dealing..." The ninja didn't get to finish as he found himself facing a massive earthen dragon wall.

The Kiri-nins dodged the wall only to hear **"KATON: GOKAYU NO JUTSU!" **The same Kiri nin dived under the fireball and charged the Uchiha causing Naruto groan and dive for the other Kiri nin when.

CRACK! BANG! THUD! "OOMPH!" The Kiri-nins went limp as they found themselves in headlocks curtesy of Kakashi.

"Well done you two, though Sasuke we need to work on your listening to orders and Naruto brilliant use of doton jutsu. Now Shinobi attacking Shinobi is one thing but attacking a civilian? This means you're hiding something Tazuna, what is it!" Commanded Kakashi.

Tazuna quailed beneath the icy disposition of Kakashi and quickly explained that Wave country was poor and in debt because of Gato. "We used all the money we had to fund a C-rank mission from Konoha because of they had lower prices."

Kakashi nodded that was why Konoha was more self sustaining than some of the hidden villages. Due to their climate and reasonable mission pricing and from time to time debt payment ensured a steady influx of missions. "What do we do my kawai (cute) genins?" Next oponent will most likely be a jonin level shinobi." He asked curiously.

"Don't care." Grunted Sasuke, Sakura squealed at "How cool Sasuke-kun was." But on the inside she was worried "I, I want what is the right thing sensei." She blubbered.

"Continue the mission, for a few reasons. One it shows that Konoha cares about clientele. Though Tazuna-san, once your country gets back on its feet you will pay the difference of a C-rank to an A-rank. Secondly alliances, should Konoha come to physical harm Wave country would help out." Naruto retorted effectively shutting up Sakura's protests.

Kakashi eye smiled at Naurto "We carry on." With that the shinobi resumed formation with Kakashi up front and Naruto bringing up the rear. Suddenly the bushes rustled startling everyone, Sakura screamed when Naruto launched a kunai into the bushes.

The rabbit happened to be white which Kakashi deduced as it was used for a substitution. "GET DOWN!" With that Kakashi flung Tazuna to the ground, Sasuke pulled Sakura to the floor and Naruto waited and suddenly using the flexibility training Progenitus gave his bent backwards so the blade circled above him and bit into the tree.

"Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the hidden mist." Kakashi murmured and Zabuza grinned sadistically.

"Sharingan no Kakashi, such an honour." Growled Kakashi leaving a confused look on Sakura's face, one of curiosity on Sasuke's and one of understanding on Naruto's. _'Explains the covering of the eye. Sensei you were right, I'm no sensor but thanks to you I can differentiate chakra's within a person.'_

"Sasuke, what is the sharingan?" Naruto asked, he knew what he could do due to background learning of Kekkei Genkai's but he couldn't find any actual information on what it looked like, how it was activated.

"The Sharingan is a dojutsu of the Uchiha clan. It is said it can copy nin, gen and taijutsu, furthermore it is also rumoured to be activated in life or death situations." Sasuke explained "...But even then it doesn't nessesarily activate."

Suddenly Kakashi and Zabuza began to flare their chakra and the KI or killing intent began to rise. "Manji formation." Kakashi ordered and the genin leapt to obey.

Naruto began forming hand signs just as Zabuza murmured with a half ram sign **"NINPO: KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU!" **And a thick fog began to cover the battle field.

"What is this? Sasuke-kun surely you can get us out of this?" Panicked Sakura as she unsheathed a kunai. Sasuke grunted "Can't, don't know anything to weaken the mist. I'd only make it stronger."

Naruto smirked **"FUTON: RYU DIATOPPA!" **The dragon of wind surged out of Naruto's mouth before dissapating and clearing the battlefield of mist to find Zabuza in the middle of manji formation.

Zabuza's eyes widened before jumping clear avoiding the kunai coming straight at him. He could have avoided them yes but he wanted to toy with them for a bit. "Very good, but not good enough to be in my book and claim to be a ninja."

"What do you mean?" Shouted Naruto, despite all the training he had done from time to time he had sporadic impulsive moments.

"In the Hidden Mist village for the graduation exam the potential genin must kill their closest friend. One they have roomed with, shared food with and trained with. Until one year a boy no older than five or six massacred his entire class without training. Because of these brutal conditions the Mist village got the nickname 'Bloody mist.' That child was me." Zabuza said cackling.

Zabuza launched his killing intent again, only for it to be lessened slightly as Kakashi flared his own. "Don't worry, I won't let my comrades die." With that Kakashi unveiled his sharingan and launched himself at Zabuza who did the same.

They clashed like lightning, kunai and blade slamming into each other and separating. **"NINPO: KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU!" **This time the mist rolled in much thicker and densely laiden in chakra.

"Eight kill points Lungs, Larynx, Jugular, Subclavian artery, Heart, Spinal chord, head. Now which one shall I pick?" Cackled Zabuza as he materialised for a second time inside the manji formation.

This time Kakashi appeared and stabbed Zabuza in the stomach but was shocked to find it was a water clone. Zabuza grinned and appeared then ruthlessly bisected Kakashi who in turn was found to be a water clone.

'_How did he?' _Zabuza thought then he remembered when he brought the mist in. _'He copied me then!' _Zabuza realised and the fight picked up in furiosity and tempo against Kakashi.

The jutsu thrown were either A copied and thrown back or B already had beenn copied. _'This is the power of the sharingan! INCREDIBLE!' _Thought Sasuke and Naruto whilst Sakura's eyes were filled with hearts at the thought of being the one to carry on the Uchiha line.

"_Fucking stupid pink haired howler monkey hybrid bitch thing. Thinking about procreating with that fucking Uchiha. Can you PLEASE kill her? Kami damned Uchiha, if it weren't for them you wouldn't be a fucking jinchuriki." _Growled Progenitus furiously from the mindscape.

"What do you mean Pro-sensei" Naruto asked curously, Progenitus had told Naruto to called him Pro-sensei as the full name-sensei was a drag. Progenitus grinned sorrowfully.

"_Naruto-kun, when your parents died the village was under attack by the __**Kyuubi no Yoko. **__Your mother died shortly after giving birth to you but not before restraining the fox so the Yondaime could seal it away into you." _Explained Progenitus.

"Thanks for telling me how they died and what happened to the fox. But WHO exactly WERE my parents?" Asked Naruto, annoyance beginning to seep into his voice.

"_The Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina the Red Terror of Kumo and the Red Hot Habanero."_ Progenitus replied bluntly _"Tell your 'jiji' to tell you the truth under orders of your guardian spirit." _Naruto nodded, it was at this point that Kakashi stepped onto the water and was enveloped in a orb of water.

Naruto concentrated on the situation at hand **"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **He shouted and several thousand Naruto clones appeared, thinking quickly Naruto chucked several fuuma shuriken to Sasuke who nodded at the plan.

Naruto and his clones bull rushed Zabuza who effortlessly battered them away, until Sasuke launched himself into the air **"KAGE FUUMA SHURIKEN BUNSHIN!" **

The first demon windmill shuriken whistled past the first Zabuza and passed the second only to reveal three more shuriken concealed in its shadow all of which burst into smoke to reveal several Naruto's who hurled kunai at Zabuza forcing him to remove his arm from the water prison.

Kakashi capitalised by launching himself in front of his students whilst copying the jutsu **Water style: Water dragon. **

Several more jutsu were thrown when Progenitus spoke up again _"Naruto-kun a suitable mate and a descendant of the Kori no Ryu clan." _Naruto's eyes widened the Kori no Ryu were a middle tier dragon family of the dragon summoners.

The dragon contract was one of the most complex contracts in existance, it was set up into tiers. The first tier was known as 'Primary clans' they were the five basic clans representing the elements. The middle tier was known as the 'Noble clans' they represented the elemental kekkei genkai releases such as the Senju Mokuton. The third tier the 'Supreme tier' held the clans of three or more elements or more commonly the Kekkei Tota such as the Jinton or Dust release. And finally the fourth tier the mythical fourth or the 'Leader tier' this had one clan and this was the clan of Progenitus.

Each summoner signed the contract and applied their chakra, then the dragon of their element was summoned and if judged worthy the summoner was taken on under that clan and trained to be a sage. Because of how ordered and diverse the contract was enabled more than one summoner and more than one sage though it tended to get rather messy when it came to choosing the next dragon contract boss.

Suddenly Zabuza went flying into the tree "Can you see the future?" He gasped as Kakashi arrived on the branch above him.

"Yes and yours is death." As Kakashi went for the death blow, several senbon hurtled out of the trees hitting Zabuza in the neck. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura saw a new comer who happened to be a Kiri-hunter nin, who made an excuse to take Zabuza's body away which the genin thought was normal.

Then Kakashi crumpled like a sack of shit only for Naruto to have summoned several clones to catch their sensei. "Over used the sharingan." He mumbled.

"How far are we from your house Tazuna-san?" Asked Sasuke, taking command which Naruto didn't really care about.

"Ten minutes walk civilian time." Came the slightly drunk reply.

"Let's go then." Commented Sasuke.


End file.
